


strike a pose

by midnightsnapdragon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Elegy, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsnapdragon/pseuds/midnightsnapdragon
Summary: you must stand tall now, Admiral,for you alone remain,and someday will the galaxyspin legends from your name -





	strike a pose

**Author's Note:**

> There was a moment in _The Last Jedi_ when the Resistance abandoned the Raddus and we all saw Holdo standing tall - standing alone - as she watched the podships leave. In that moment, all my misgivings about her fell away and I saw her as a noble figure, a pillar, in the midst of their despair. 
> 
> This is a tribute to the one-time, single-film character who literally took my breath away.

strike a pose now, Admiral,  
as you have been taught to do:  
ripples of silk, lilac hair, fragile bones, gossamer wings.  
what an elegant thing you are!  
but, you know, fine china  
will not bear the weight left lone  
by our daughter-of-Alderaan-kings.  
don't you falter, Admiral,  
as they expect for you to do:  
the spark demands a steady wick  
and the captain's wheel a steady grip -  
but you're no captain.  
you're the figurehead, all poise and graceful arms  
and nobly tilted chin.

O Amilyn! Andromeda!  
it all comes down to this:  
no light to guide us through  
the swelling tide,  
no flag to raise upon  
the other side,  
no respite, nor shore.  
show us we've yet something  
to fight for,  
Andromeda! O Amilyn!

you must stand tall now, Admiral,  
for you alone remain,  
and someday will the galaxy  
spin legends from your name -  
so strike a pose,  
as the podships rise,  
that they might remember you:  
tower of dusk, moonlit eyes, spine of steel, so silver bright.  
you're all that's left now,  
so out, out,  
brief candle,  
in a blaze of light -  
 _do not go gentle into that good night._  
stare unflinching into the face of Death  
and rend apart the endless darkness

  
in the space

of a single

b r e a t h .

goodbye, Admiral,

  
and Godspeed.

_~strike a pose_


End file.
